Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and mobile phones have been gradually developed toward high pixel number and miniaturization. Therefore, the requirements for lens assemblies with miniaturization and high resolution are greatly increased. The well-known lens assembly with five lenses usually uses one lens with low Abbe number and four lenses with high Abbe number in order to meet the requirements of miniaturization and high resolution. But, it is not perfect and still needs improvement. Therefore, a lens assembly needs a new structure in order to meet the requirement of the present.